Truth or Dare
by partypantscuddy
Summary: House and Cuddy decide to play a game of truth or dare, and one thing leads to another... Huddy smut. :D


_So I had been planning on writing another one shot for a few weeks now, and I couldn't figure out how to start it until today in biology class. XD We were screwing around with the Truth or Dare app on one of the guys's phones, and this is the result. OH! And before I forget, I'll be updating both "After The Bombs" and "Life Unexpected" soon! I promise! Anyway, enjoy! _ Don't forget to leave a review. ;D_ _

* * *

><p>"I'm not so sure about this..." Cuddy stated as House directed her into the living room.<p>

"Why not Cuddles? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do.. But when it comes to the word fun, not so much.."

"Oh don't worry. This will be fun for both of us.." House winked as he sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table.  
>"Trust me."<p>

Cuddy rolled her eyes before responding.

"Whatever House. Now where's this game you wanted to play? I don't see anything set up." She continued as she sat across from him.

"Oh it's not a board game.." He replied pulling out her cell phone.

"Why do you have my phone?" She asked skeptically, reaching for it only to have him hold it over her head. "House, give me my phone."

"Can't do that. Sorry boss lady. Need this little baby for the game."

"And why is that?"

"Because," he replied hiding the screen from view as he fiddled with it. "This IS the game." He held out the phone and Cuddy felt her jaw drop a little. Staring her in the face was a new app, "Truth or Dare : The Lover's Edition".

House smirked at her reaction, reading her expression. No way he was going to let her back out of this.

"No way." She said shaking her head at him.

"Yes way. It'll be fun. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee ma?" He whined.

Cuddy bit her lip, contemplating on her decision. Maybe it would be fun... It wouldn't hurt to try...

"Fine, but you're going first." She retorted, snatching her phone from his hands. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

She clicked dare and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" House asked trying to take the phone back from her.

"Nuh uh. I hold the phone during your turn."

"Whatever. What's my dare?"

"Kiss your partner's clothed privates."

"Big deal. Not like I haven't done it before." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Come here." He gestured to her.

"I don't think so. This is YOUR dare. I'm not getting up. Scoot your ass over here and do it."

"Oh cut me some slack. I'm crippled for Christ's sake."

"You're an atheist. You don't believe in Christ." Cuddy quipped, smirking.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He replied hauling himself up from the ground and walking over to her. "Get up. It's impossible for me to kiss you on the floor."

"It'll also be impossible for you to do it if I'm standing too." She replied standing to face him.

"Not after doing this." House said lightly pushing her onto the couch.

"What the hell House."

"Oh shut up and let's get on with this damn dare." He grabbed her by the hips so suddenly that a squeak escaped her lips. He smirked before pressing a quick kiss below her waist and straightening himself out, resuming his seat on the other side of the coffee table.

"Your turn Cuddles."

Cuddy reached for her phone, only to realize that he had snatched it from her.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh come on, don't be such a wimp."

"Don't tell me what to do. I said truth."

"Ugh, fine." House rolled his eyes before asking the question. "Have you ever faked the big O? If so, with who?"

"It does NOT ask with who." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Answer the question."

"Yes, but it doesn't matter with who, because it definitely wasn't you." She winked.

"Lucas eh?"

House watched her nod before she burst out in laughter.

"The kid came quicker than.. Than.. Actually, there is no euphemism for how quick he came."

"That quick huh?"

"Anyway, it's your turn bub. Truth or dare?" She asked taking the phone from him.

"Dare."

"Kiss your partner's forehead."

"You're lying. You just want me to kiss you again."

"Am not, see." She said showing him the dare. "Besides, you love kissing every part of me you can get your lips on."

"That's debatable." House replied, leaning over the table and kissing her gently on the forehead. Cuddy closed her eyes for a moment and smiled at the sensation of his lips against her skin.

"Truth or dare?" House asked when she reopened them.

"Oh what the hell, dare."

"Unzip your partner's pants with using only your teeth." He smirked.

"No problem."

Cuddy snuck underneath the coffee table so that her head was almost in House's lap. She took her sweet time undoing the zipper, making sure to breathe out softly, knowing the effect it would have on House, and smiled when she came out from under the table and saw the bulge in his pants.

"Dare." House said handing the phone back to her.

"Nibble your partner's ear lobe."

He scooted himself to the other side of the table and brought his lips to Cuddy's right ear, pushing away her hair as he took her ear lobe in between his teeth and bit down on it. He heard her whimper and he could tell it was turning her on.

"Payback's a bitch." He growled as he pulled away.

"Fuck, you." Cuddy groaned as she watched him retake his seat.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

House looked at the dare the app had chosen and groaned. If he wasn't aroused after her last dare, there was no way in hell he wouldn't be after this one.

"Talk dirty to your partner."

"Oh?" Cuddy replied raising an eyebrow. "And you thought your payback was bad." She laughed.

"Hm.. Let me see.. Talk dirty.. Well, after we finish up here.." She whispered seductively, leaning over the table and making sure that her breasts were almost over flowing out of her blouse.. "We're obviously going to go to the bedroom... And I'm going to push you onto the bed, like I usually do... Then I'll straddle you... And run my hands over your bare chest, and then I'll make my way down to your zipper.. And since it's already unzipped I'll take off your pants.. and then, well you know what happens next." She winked.

"Fuck Cuddy. I'm ready to explode and I haven't even touched you yet."

"I'm good at dirty talk, it's your turn."

She grabbed the phone and clicked dare, already knowing that that would be his choice.

"Dare."

"Lick your partner's nipple. Oh fuck."

"Haha. You're screwed Cuddles. Shirt off."

Cuddy removed her blouse and before she knew it House was back at her side. She felt her bra slide off of her and his hand cup one of her breasts. She moaned when his tongue made contact with her already sensitive nipple and made swirls around it.

"House," She groaned feeling herself get more and more aroused as he switched to her other breast. "I want you."

"I thought you'd never ask." House replied pulling away from her. Cuddy stood up, not caring that she was topless and exposed and helped House stand.

"Fuck you're sexy." She murmured into his neck as she pushed his shirt off. She felt his hands turn her around and before she knew it they were in the bedroom.

House pushed Cuddy onto the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He dragged his lips from her neck to her abdomen and when he reached her waist, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder. Her thong was damp with want, and he pulled it off before burying his face between her legs.

Cuddy bit down on her lip as she felt House's tongue inside of her, her hands digging into the sheets as her back arched and she gasped.

"Oh!" She moaned, feeling herself come close to being sent over the edge. House looked up at her and she felt him sneak his fingers inside of her and once again she moaned with pleasure. Her breathing was heavy and she wanted him to continue, but she also wanted to give him the pleasure only she could provide.

"House.. Stop.." She panted as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her.

"Why?"

"Because.." She groaned as another wave of euphoria hit her. "It's your turn."

He flipped them over so that she was pressed firmly against his chest. Cuddy pressed a firm kiss to his lips, parting them to make way for her tongue. She took his bottom lip and bit it as hard as she could, causing House to groan in approval. House placed his hands over her ass, squeezing it as she caressed his chest. She made her way down to his pants and pulled them off, smirking as she mimicked him by tossing the pants over her shoulder when she got them off. He felt her wrap a hand around him and he groaned when she started rubbing him painfully slow. Before he knew it he could feel her warmth of her tongue as she ran it along his length. He felt her take him fully in her mouth and he moaned as he felt her bite down lightly his tip.

"Fuck Cuddy."

She came back up to his face and smiled before kissing him.

"Ready?"

"Not quite." House responded before flipping them over again. "Now I am." He smirked before pushing himself inside of her, causing her to gasp. He took her arms and pinned them over her head as she moaned in pleasure. He kissed her neck, and made sure to leave a hickey on her collarbone.

Cuddy managed to free her hands from House's grasp and pulled his face towards hers as they both panted heavily, close to the edge. She nipped at his neck before running her lips against his jaw. She whimpered when she felt his hand between their bodies and he pressed against her, causing her to cry out as she climaxed.

House could feel himself close to coming as Cuddy tightened around him and wrapped her legs around his back, pushing him deeper inside. House gave one final thrust as she bit at his lips hungrily, sending him over the edge. He grunted as he released, and dropped down beside her, pulling her back against his chest.

Cuddy smiled as House's arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt his head against her shoulder.

"I love you." She heard him whisper almost inaudibly.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>I realized how every time I write smut it has a cute ending.. XD OH WELL. Blame TPTB for that because well, Huddy after sex was cute. So yeah. XD Don't forget to review! <em>


End file.
